Regeneration
by Black Footed Ghost
Summary: Future Fic. Short story about sperm. Dib gets another shot at life, but he must get there first.


This has been sitting in my documents, unfinished, for some time now... Sweat drop. It's finished now. I've been hearing good things about it so far. Let's see what you think of it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim and am making no money from this story.

* * *

Life as a sperm. It's short, it's fast and it's over with a short jolt... That is, unless you get there first.

Dib wiggled around and flipped in circles from his excitement. He was just a round ball with a tail and a mind that thought of little of anything, but his egg and the life he would have with it. Around him, all of his litter mates were doing the same.

Today was his day! He thought. He felt so light and full of energy. He felt as alive as he'd ever felt, but this was his only chance at a real life. A life where he could feel this way all the time. This was a race between him and tens of millions of others, but he, Dib, will get there before anyone else! He'll be the one to penetrate the walls and he'll be the one to have life. This wasn't something you wanted to share with others.

He bumped into many others around him. All the of them focused on one goal. Getting to the egg first. He grinned at the chance. The idea of doing more. Of fulfilling his first and most important goal. So many others came into being, but never had the chance to live. Now, after just being produced, he felt that excitement of his host. It was building up and filling him with energy. He was ready to burst!

"I'm going to get there first, you stinking worm!" There was an evil laugh right next to Dib that caught his attention. He stopped spinning for a brief moment to look. It was strange... The other guy was green. His genetic makeup was somehow different from the rest, like he didn't belong.

"Who are you...?" Dib asked, curious and puzzled enough to sit still.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Inferior Being...! Even as a small Irken Smet, I knew I would pass Probing Day like a Sloor Beast passes her young, jiggily and full of juice..." The green sperm said with excitement and mischievous undertones.

"But this isn't..." Probing Day...? Dib flopped side to side, confused and unable to handle that much strange information.

The other squirmed and flipped ahead of Dib. "READY?" He screamed maniacally. "It's time to squirm for our lives!"

With that said, he pushed forward and started the mass migration of the sperm. Everyone rushed forward and pushed Dib along with them. After a split millisecond, Dib pushed forward as fast as he could. He swam faster than the rest. For a brief second they saw light and then there was darkness again. Everything was so much hotter and there were other liquids to get lost in.

He saw his comrades get taken out as large balls of white... Spikes! Hit and disabled them. Still, he swam as fast as he could. In the distance there was the other guy. The green one. He couldn't let him get there first. That egg was Dib's, god damnit!

Suddenly in front of Dib there was a strange, grinning face. It was foul and horrifying. One of those balls of white spikes...! It rushed at him and for a moment Dib saw his life flash. He was stunned. It couldn't end this way... No! He had plans! But... No! He was defenseless against the horrible white spikes.

Of all the sperm squirming forward, Dib was sure he was out of the count now. Though, in a blink of an eye, he was pushed out of the way. He was shoved only just far enough that he wasn't hit, but... She was. "Gaz?" His sister of a previous life.

"Get going, Dib! Don't make me kill you in another life for letting my sacrifice be in vain." Gaz growled out as she was killed by the white spikes.

Dib nodded and turned forward once again. He cursed himself. He was so far behind now, this wasn't looking good for him.

Dib swam fast and circled around all white spikes him managed to come against. No longer would he just swim ideally and think he'd get there first. He was going to get there first or die trying. "I'm not dead yet!" And there it was... The ruby red gates to life. Everyone else died back there and no white spikes were guarding their treasure.

Time seemed to no longer exists here. He saw his pearly egg in the distance. It looked different though. Some how it looked... Doubled? Like looking though drunkard glasses and seeing a reflection of one object right behind itself.

Fatigue crept up on him. He was near his journey's end and he could feel it. He's tail felt heavier with every swish he took. Before he realized exactly how long it took him to get there though, he was at his egg. Next to it was another egg, but he didn't care. He was there. He could live, and oh, what a life he was going to have!

The egg next to him, however, did notice Dib's presence. He was settled and already beginning to develop a life. He twisted in his egg to turn and stare at Dib. He grinned, as much as he could grin without any such mouth to do so with. While he come in first, he was glad Dib had come along to take the second, mysterious egg.

Who better to have next to you than your soul mate?


End file.
